MY SHOW III
by Deadly Nightshade
Summary: The X-men come to my talk show. Filled with laughter and blah blah blah... PLZ READ!


A/N I'm back! After like one day of not writing the story :O I know really shocking. My friend is obsessed with these and I'm getting good reviews. 2 of them! One for each. Technically that's the best for me. Because my other two fics got only ZERO! Well technically two for that guy. But those don't count. Ok onto X-men!  
  
Sam: WELCOME! AGAIN!  
  
Audience: (Sleeping)  
  
Rikku: (Gets out the big horn)  
  
Sam: NOT THE BIG HORN!  
  
Rikku: It's the only way. (Rings the horn)  
  
Audience: (Wakes up and shots through the roof.)  
  
Sam: Oh great now we have no more audience.  
  
Rikku: Just wait silly.  
  
Samantha: {Just wanted to make sure that you know I'm a girl} Wait! This is a full packed show today! Do you not know how many X-men there are!  
  
Audience: (They all fall down very much awake into their seats)  
  
Sam: O.O Ok then. (Looks at Rikku)  
  
Rikku: What?  
  
Sam: (Blinks) Ok, (looks back at audience or camera) our first guest is STORM!  
  
Storm: (Sits in a chair) {I fired Shannon j/k}  
  
Sam: Hello Storm aka Ororo Munroe, you know that's a weird name.  
  
Storm: I come from an African tribe.  
  
Sam: Oh cool, can you like do a dance.  
  
Storm: No, it's not that kind of a tribe.  
  
Rikku: What kind of name is N'Dare. (Is looking at cards the book Ultimate X-men.)  
  
Storm: That's my mother's name! (Electrocutes Rikku)  
  
Rikku: Ouch!  
  
Sam: (Laughing) Look at this picture of Storm. (Hands it to Rikku)  
  
Rikku: (Laughs hysterically) Oh my gosh what is your problem Ororo.  
  
Storm: What are you talking about?  
  
Rikku: It's a picture of you from 1983 to 1989. You kept this look for 6 years! (Laughs and gives the picture to Ororo)  
  
Storm: Oh my gosh where did you get this!  
  
Sam: I have my sources. THANK YOU DJ! {No Tygress and Shannon it isn't DJ DJ, it's the DJ I actually know!}  
  
Storm: (Tears it up)  
  
Sam: Hey, I need that.  
  
Storm: No you don't.  
  
Sam: Ok well answer me this ok. Spike is your nephew right.  
  
Storm: Yes that is true.  
  
Sam: Ok well if you came from and Indian tribe and your grandma was like the queen, your mom was the princess, and you had a sister or brother but they don't live in the Indian tribe and they are like in California or wherever. How come they aren't in the tribe! WHY!  
  
Storm: That is a very good question. I don't know the answer to that.  
  
Sam: This is going to bother you for a very long time. MUWAHAHAHAHA! After the commercial it's LOGAN!  
  
Commercial  
  
Rikku: AND WE ARE BACK!  
  
Sam: That's my line!  
  
Rikku: (Squints at cue card) Oh yeah it is. Oops.  
  
Sam: Yes indeedy oops. Ok here's Logan!  
  
Logan: (Enters and sits in chair next to Storm)  
  
Sam: Hi Logan, how are you?  
  
Logan: I'm in a bad mood today. (Gets his claws out)  
  
Sam: Ok just one thing. What's with the costumes, Department H and Feral Wolverine? Those are like really creepy. And also when you had like your claws were bones. That's disgusting how that is possible.  
  
Logan: I had rough times in my life.  
  
Sam: Like how old are you?  
  
Logan: Old enough.  
  
Rikku: That's really helpful.  
  
Logan: Glad I could help.  
  
Sam and Rikku: Riiiiight.  
  
Sam: Ok your not being very cooperative so we are bringing out our next contestant.  
  
Rikku: You mean guest.  
  
Sam: MUST YOU BE SO PICKY! Ok our next GUEST is PSYLOCKE!  
  
Psylocke: Hello. (Sits down)  
  
Rikku: You're the first actual person to say hello to us!  
  
Psylocke: Really.  
  
Sam: Yes now onto the questions cuz I'm have lots. Ok first, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM HAVING PINK AS YOUR FIRST COSTUME!  
  
Psylocke: I was a stupid model before I joined X-men. The pinkness rubs off on you.  
  
Sam: Couldn't you have dyed your hair like blue instead of purple, purple is so girly and from your latest picture I've seen you do not look girly.  
  
Psylocke: Like I said it was the modeling.  
  
Sam: You hurt Rogue once.  
  
Psylocke: We're friends now.  
  
Sam: Can you use your telepathic powers so we can meet Shadow King?  
  
Psylocke: No way are you mad!  
  
Rikku: No she's just crazy.  
  
Sam: (Pouts) Ok what the heck did you see in Scott. Like EW.  
  
Scott: I heard that!  
  
Rikku: Be quiet this isn't your segment!  
  
Sam: Ok I have no question for you anymore. Tune in for BLEEPfire Club. Tygress that is their name! How are the people going to understand Bleepfire! For crying out loud! Ok let's try this, Hellfire Club! I DID IT!  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: Here is the Hellfire Club! (Goes to the blank set on the side. Rikku follows.) Ok lets try to name all these dudes. From left to right. Shinobi Shaw White King, Selene Black Queen, Sebastion Shaw Black King, Emma Frost White Queen, Harry Leland Black Bishop, Emmanuel Da Costa White Rook, Jason Wyngarde Mastermind, Tessa, Donald Pierce White Bishop, Frederick Van Roehm Black Rook, Madelyne Pryor Black Rook, Trevor Fitzroy White Rook. (Gasp)  
  
Rikku: (Rushes over with water)  
  
Sam: Thank you. (Gulps it down) Ok first of all why is Jason and Tessa none of the like chess pieces. Mastermind and well you're not really anything.  
  
Jason: I think they ran out of pieces.  
  
Sam: (Calculates) No you don't have any knights or ponds. Doy!  
  
Tessa: Hey that's so unfair.  
  
Shinobi: Quiet host or we shall kill you.  
  
Rikku: The co-host can still talk! I don't like your clothes. There so 1800's. And the girls I mean it looks as if you're not fully dressed yet.  
  
Sebastian: We will kill you if all necessary.  
  
Rikku: You can't do that, otherwise you could go to prison for a lifetime because you just confessed it. (Smirks) Hey Trevor why couldn't you have dyed your hair blue!  
  
Trevor: Green is better.  
  
Rikku: But you're a White rook!  
  
Trevor: So what's blue got to do anything with being a white rook?  
  
Rikku: Absolutely nothing. Ok after the break Jubilee!  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: No kidding, I would have never imagined that would ever be the meaning of life.  
  
Rikku: Ahem (Nudges Sam and points at the red light on camera)  
  
Sam: What? (Squints) Oh my gosh that camera has a smudge on it! (Cleans it) Hey what does this red light mean?  
  
Melissa: You're on the air!  
  
Sam: No my feet are nicely planted on the ground. You're just a cameraperson things look funny to you.  
  
Rikku: Sam we are doing the show!  
  
Sam: O-0. That makes since. (Runs to her desk) I'm sorry folks Jubilee had to leave. So instead we will have a dancing hamster!  
  
Rikku: That has nothing to do with the X-men.  
  
Sam: Yes but it's a dancing hamster.  
  
Rikku: You have a very good point. I'm so sorry I ever argued with you.  
  
Sam: And now the dancing hamster! (Points to where the hamster sits)  
  
Hamster: (Just sits there nibbling on some food carefully laid out before it)  
  
Hosts: That was marvelous! (Stands up and applauses. And sits back down) (Did you expect them to stand through the rest of the show?)  
  
Audience: (Stunned)  
  
Sam: Ok next time digimon because I'm running out of ideas! Other shows were in Harry Potter and FFX! TILL NEXT TIME! Commercial 


End file.
